Pandora Hilton
Pandora Hilton is a 5th Year Gryffindor. Her roleplayer is ThatBloodyMuggle. Biography Pandora "Dora" Hilton was born on March 5, 2000 to Sofía Aiza-Hilton and Brian Hilton in Birmingham, England. She has both English and Mexican ancestry in her as her mother was Mexican and her father is British. Although Pandora was raised motherless for most of her life, she still learned to speak Spanish and maintained her Mexican heritage with her older sister, Imogen. Sofía died of poor health when Pandora was only two-years-old and her older sister was four-years-old. Growing up with an older sister and without a mother, Imogen was like a mother to Pandora. She was a motherly figure in her life and is still protective of Pandora today. Pandora took after her mother much more than Imogen did when it came to their personalities. Imogen was always exactly like Brian. This made Pandora feel a little left out and like she was always the odd one out. She knows that they don't intentionally exclude her, it's just that with her mother being gone, she has no one who can truly relate to her. Pandora is definately a lot to handle with her independant attitude and constant need to do what she wants, much like her mother. Imogen and her father are much more humble and quiet. Pandora always stands up for what she believes in and has no problem telling people what she thinks. With her father, Brian, being a Hufflepuff graduate of Hogwarts, Pandora and Imogen were aware of the wizarding world from the start. Pandora was ecastatic when she finally got her letter to Hogwarts. She had been waiting for it all her life. Unlike her Ravenclaw sister, Pandora was easily sorted into Gryffindor with her brave and outgoing personality. Personality Pandora is independant, charismatic, and fearless. She is one of a kind and has a very unique personality. Pandora doesn't let people push herself or others around and isn't afraid to stand up for what she believes is right. She has no problem letting others know what she thinks and is an overall extremely opinionated person. Pandora has a charming attitude and tends to attract people without even realizing it. She tends to be very sarcastic and strongly believes that sarcasm is the best form of wit. Looks Pandora has dark brown hair that appears to be black. She takes on after her mother with her brown eyes and naturally tan skin. She looks very similar to her older sister, Imogen, as well. Pandora's model is Victoria Moroles. Wand Imogen has a 9 inch long wand with a dogwood base and phoenix feather core. Alliances *Imogen Hilton (older sister) Enemies *none yet Abilities/Traits *Pandora is extremely independant *Pandora is very charming *Pandora is sarcastic *Pandora has a knack for Defense Against the Dark Arts Gallery tumblr_nqsc6fUQU21r1a77mo1_250.gif Teen_Wolf_SEason_5_temporary_image_Victoria_Moroles.jpg 0c44a060a7a7849537cfa6dc8f621ced.jpg mgid-uma-image-mtv.com-10748915.jpeg ddd718cf09f1a9a8456d834074a2fa3e.gif tumblr_nsde0cR9M01uzk025o1_250.jpg tumblr_nr3t98jZUs1qkz0a3o1_250.gif SzY26AiyYXI.jpg tumblr_nt66ufHeoe1sllbxko6_250.png 4c0a78e4319fb225d38c4a82b2d755b2.jpg Unknownnnnnnnnnnnnn.jpeg tumblr_inline_nukpjzqvqa1rerlyv_500.gif Teen_Wolf_Season_5_Episode_4_Condition_Terminal_Hayden.png tumblr_nr4zuuqVX71rc2s1ao1_250.gif tumblr_nsq01nGkL11skf5e0o1_1280.jpg Category:Female Category:Student Category:Gryffindor Category:Fifth Year Category:Fifteen Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:British Category:Mexican Category:Dumbledore's Army Member Category:Dueling Club member Category:ThatBloodyMuggle Category:Witch Category:Halfblood